1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a high performance anode plate for directly cooled rotary piston x-ray tubes formed of high temperature resistant material, for example tungsten, molybdenum or a combination of both materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High performance x-ray tubes can be cooled in two ways. The most effective known cooling method is direct cooling, especially by RET technology (Rotary-Envelope-Tube). Due to unavoidable high temperatures that arise in the focal point of an x-ray tube, the target material in the area of incidence must consist of a high temperature resistant material, such as tungsten or molybdenum. Generally a material composite that is a combination of both materials is employed. Conventional directly cooled anode plates formed of high performance x-ray tubes do not possess an optimized heat resistance, which limits performance with such a tube. A further weakness of known plates is non-optimal thermal coupling to the cooling medium, for instance water or oil. This means the thermal energy must be conducted away (expelled) over a relatively small surface area. The temperature specified for the cooling medium can not under any circumstances be exceeded at this surface otherwise abrupt vaporization or chemical breakdown(cracking) of the cooling medium could occur.